Payback and Broken Hearts
by SilentBreeze131
Summary: Sakura keeps getting her heart broken. So she decides to break a few of her own. Including Itachi Uchiha's...
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sobbed and whimpered. She sprinted to her door, wiping her tears, and fumbled with her keys until she finally got the door to her apartment open. Sakura darted passed the modern stainless steel kitchen and into the only bedroom. She flung herself on the queen-sized bed, wrinkling the cheery blossom- covered bed spread, and cried into the large, frilly pillow. She lifted her head to breathe and glimpsed her surroundings before lowering her head. There was a large window, where there was a space to sit so she could read or gaze out the window. The light pink walls adorned various pictures of her favorite authors and song artists. The white wood bed-side table was loaded with pictures of her and her **EX**- boyfriend, Sasuke. But, exactly ten minutes ago, Sasuke had dumped Sakura.

**The next day:**

Sakura had ended up crying herself to sleep. Dry tears stained her face as she slept seemingly peacefully. Suddenly, the loud, obnoxious ring of a telephone immediately woke Sakura. She rubbed her eyes, gradually realizing where she was and what had happened. Sakura really didn't want to talk to anyone. Especially when the caller ID told her it was Ino. It wasn't that she disliked Ino; she just didn't feel like a pep talk from her best friend. She simply wanted to wallow in self-pity. Her true love had left her. But no matter how much she wanted to, Sakura knew she couldn't miss school. Sakura was on a scholarship and could not let her grades slip. Not even for Sasuke Uchiha. If she could move on from her parents' death, she could move on from him.

All eyes were on Sakura as she entered the packed school and strolled past the green lockers on the Oreo cookie-colored glossed floor. She stopped at her own locker and began turning the lock. If she noticed the stares she was getting, she didn't show it. Sakura had been Sasuke's first real girl friend. Everyone had been shocked when the happy in-love couple broke up. Especially since the most envied, most popular eleventh grade guy had announced the break-up publically at some unimportant kid's birthday party. The result was Sakura bolting out of there as fast as she could. Though she attempted to keep her dignity by holding in her tears, it was evident that she was crushed. This was why everyone was staring at Sakura, trying to see how she was taking it. But Sakura's friends-Ino, Tenten, and Hinata-quickly rushed to her side, shielding Sakura from the gawkers.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," Tenten consoled.

"What a jerk," Ino spat.

"I-it's okay, Sakura-chan," Hinata stuttered.

'How come _I'm _the one who always gets dumped," Sakura whined. "Kankuro broke up with me, Gaara broke up with me, Neji broke up with me, and now Sasuke broke up with me. I have never broken anyone's heart."

"Well, maybe it's time you did!" Ino smirked.

Everyone looked to Ino, confusion written all over their faces.

"I dare you to go out with…" In paused and thought for a moment, "Three guys and dump them all."

The girls gasped.

"No! That's mean!" Sakura protested.

"It's time you stopped getting your heart broken and break someone else's!" Ino argued.

"That might not be a bad idea," Tenten agreed. "Actually, it might be kinda fun." She said with a devilish grin.

"I-I don't t-think you should that," Hinata said quietly.

"Oh come on, Hinata! It'll be fun!" Ino encouraged.

"I don't know…" Sakura muttered.

"If you don't do it, we won't talk to you for the rest of the year," Ino announced.

"What?!" The girls exclaimed.

"Tenten!" Ino shot her a look that said Whose-Side-Are-You-On?!

"Okay," Tenten finally agreed. Though she knew that if Sakura didn't agree, she and Ino would still talk to her.

"But-"Sakura pouted.

"No buts!" Tenten cut her off.

"I'll think about it," Sakura compromised.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!

Students rushed to class and stopped the girls from discussing the subject any further.

_What harm could it do? _Sakura was busy thinking over Ino's plan when she was supposed to be taking notes. _It's not like they'll care if someone like me dumps them. Okay, I'll do it! _

Once the period was over, Sakura rushed to Ino's locker.

"Ino, I'll do it!"

"Great!" Ino grinned. "Be at my house after school."

**After school:**

Sakura bit her lip before ringing Ino's doorbell.

Ding-Dong!

"Hey, Forehead, come in," Ino gestured for Sakura to enter. Sakura followed Ino up the tan color-carpeted stairs and halls decorated with family photos, to Ino's room. Hinata and Tenten were sitting on Ino's purple comforter. Tenten seemed to be gazing at the posters of every hot guy Ino could think of, all over her purple walls. Hinata, on the other hand, looked out the large window with the silk purple curtains.

Ino pulled Sakura to sit on the bed.

"Okay," Ino began as she took out a plastic bowl with a lot of pieces of paper in it, "In this bowl, are all the names of the guys at our school."

She shoved the bowl in Sakura's face, "Pick three names," Ino ordered.

With a shaking hand, Sakura reached into the bowl. She removed one name. The girls all leaned forward.

"Read it out loud," Tenten whispered.

"Um, it says Naruto Uzumaki."

"P-pick another," Hinata bit her lip, she couldn't tell the girls she like Naruto, not now.

Sakura took a deep breath and slowly took yet another name from the bowl.

"Shikamaru Nara."

Ino gulped. _I do NOT like him! _Ino told herself.

"One more," Ino murmured.

Sakura grabbed another piece of paper from the bowl and unfolded it with snail slowness.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Everyone froze.

"Itachi Uchiha?! As THE Itachi Uchiha?!" Ino exclaimed.

"This is gonna be tough," Tenten agreed. "Itachi is like an ice cube."

"I-it's true. He never dates," Hinata said.

A smirk made its way on to Ino's face. "Well, we didn't expect this to be easy, did we?"

"I guess," Sakura was unsure.

"You'll be fine! You're personality's great and you have an awesome body!" Tenten comforted.

_If I'm so awesome, then why do I keep getting dumped? _Sakura asked herself.

"Are you going to d-date them all at the same time?" Hinata questioned.

"That's a great idea!" Ino shouted.

"What?! I can't date three guys at the same time!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes, you can," Ino reassured her.

"But-" Sakura was cut off by Tenten.

"So what's the plan?" Tenten asked.

"First up is Naruto," Ino stated. Hinata fumbled with her fingers.

**The Next Day at School:**

Sakura took a deep breath and entered the classroom. She saw Naruto, an empty seat to his left. Taking another deep breath, Sakura walked over with her head down as she sat. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down and stop thinking about the fact that she was about to hit on Sasuke's best friend. Sakura was just about to start 

talking to Naruto when she realized he was too busy talking to someone else. Sasuke. The same Sasuke who had publically humiliated Sakura. The same Sasuke that had broke her heart. The same Sasuke who was sitting one seat away, to the right of Naruto. Sakura felt as f she was choking. She couldn't stop herself from constantly glancing at Sasuke. She wanted so badly to move, but there were no more open seats. Sakura's gaze was attracted to Sasuke like a magnet. But then, Sasuke looked up. He saw Sakura staring at him. And he simply gave her that look. That glare he gave to all his fan girls. That glare where he just dismissed Sakura as a common slut that was in love with him. Sakura gasped. She hadn't even realized that she was glaring back at Sasuke. An overwhelming feeling of hatred of him overtook her. They were in love. She loved him more than anything. She gave him her heart and he crushed it. And now, seeing him and how quickly he had moved on. Like she meant nothing. Was she really that easy to forget and move on from? Sakura was angry with Sasuke and the idea of revenge sounded good right now. She went from being heart-broken over him, to hating him and wanting to get back at him all in seconds. And what better way than to make him jealous? This new logic and anger gave Sakura the courage she needed.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura tapped on his shoulder.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned.

Just as Sakura was about to say something else, the teacher came through the door.

"Sorry I'm late class," He said as he took off his shoulder bag.

**After Class:**

As soon as the bell rang, as Naruto stood from his seat, Sakura began a conversation with him.

"Naruto-kun, have you been working out?" Sakura asked him. Sakura noticed Sasuke raise a questioning eyebrow at her before leaving.

"Yeah, you noticed?"

Sakura turned away from Sasuke and back at Naruto.

"Of course," She smiled. Then Sakura put on a fake look of surprise. "Oh no, Naruto-kun, can you help me? I almost forgot, the Spring Dance is coming up and I don't even have a date."

"Well, the Spring Dance is not for three weeks, but if you don't have a date by then, I could take you." Naruto offered.

"Thanks Naruto-kun!" Sakura grabbed her bag and sauntered out of the classroom, new confidence flowing within her.

Sakura's friends were all waiting outside the door for her.

"Oh no, I almost forgot about the dance!" Ino jokingly mocked Sakura in a dramatic tone.

"Shh," Sakura looked back to see if Naruto had heard, but he didn't.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"The l-late bell!" Hinata exclaimed and the girls scrambled to get to class.

**After School at Ino's House:**

Once the four girls were finished with homework, they joined Ino to sit on her bed.

"So, next is Shikamaru," Ino announced while looking at the furry rug on her floor.

"But what about Itachi?" Tenten asked. "I'm pretty sure that he's gonna be the hardest one to get to date Sakura, so shouldn't we start on him right away?"

"You're right," Ino said.

"But how are w-we going to get Itachi to date Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"First we have to gain his trust," Ino declared. "He never dates anyone, even though he **could**, he's way hotter that Sasuke! Anyway, first we need him to actually know who you are and actually like you."

"So, same as you did with Naruto, sit by him in class," Tenten said. "Oh! Aren't we getting new chemistry partners tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Ino looked confused for moment, but then she got. "We have to find some way for you to be his chemistry partner. And we- well actually, only me and Hinata- have that class, so we can help you."

"One problem. Asuma- sensei chooses the partners randomly," Sakura said.

The girls sighed, and for a few moments, they all just sat there thinking.

"I-I have an idea," Hinata whispered. "Asuma-sensei m-makes all the girls choose a b-boy's name r-randomly. Well, what if we t-trade with whoever gets I-Itachi."

"Hinata, that's brilliant!" Ino yelled.

Hinata blushed.

**Chemistry:**

Asuma-sensei stood in the doorway of his classroom and looked to his students waiting outside.

"Alright, guys go inside and sit down. Girls, when you come in, each of you will pick a name from here." Asuma-sensei lifted a tin can filled with strips of paper. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura each took a piece of paper and filed inside. The desks were set up so that four people sat on stools around a sink. The girls chose spots next to each other and immediately looked at their papers.

"Neji Hyuuga," Ino read hers aloud.

"Shikamaru Nara," Hinata read.

Sakura gaped at her paper, unable to say the name out loud. So Ino and Hinata read it over her shoulder.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"We have to find the girl who got Itachi's name," Sakura crumpled the paper. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino split up.

"Over here," Ino called from where she stood next to Suki (OC). Suki was a money-loving, emo-looking girl.

"Suki-chan," Sakura made her way over to said girl. "I was wondering, do you want to trade Sasuke for Itachi?"

"No, I hate Sasuke, he's so stuck-up," Suki declined.

"But-" Sakura started.

"Back to your seats," Asuma-sensei ordered.

Sakura quickly gathered her stuff and sat across from Suki. If she couldn't be partners with Itachi, she could at least sit next to him. And these seats would be permanent until next month.

"Okay, girls, read your names out loud. Temari, you start," Asuma-sensei ordered.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Temari read.

After about five girls, it was Suki's turn, and then Sakura's.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura spat.

Sasuke sat on Sakura's left and Itachi sat on Suki's right.

So it looked like this:

Itachi Suki

**Sink**

Sasuke Sakura

_Wow, _Sakura thought. _Itachi _is _really handsome! _Sakura blushed and looked away from Itachi. Sasuke caught this and stared at Sakura as she pretended to read her text book.

"Okay, today we're gonna do an experiment with all four people at your table because the supplies are limited." Asuma-sensei said.

**(Hey, it's me! Well, I don't even have chemistry yet so I don't know any phrases or stuff like that. So I'm just gonna make up stuff! Like GFO2 or stuff like that. So this isn't really real chemistry.)**

"At your table, is twenty milliliters of GFO2, fifty milliliters of TR3, thirty-three milliliters of FR5, two-hundred milliliters of N6KL, carbon dioxide, and H2o. Now slowly take the TR3 and pour into the container with H2o."

Suki took the TR3 and did what Asuma-sensei said.

"Then take the carbon dioxide and put it in there as well."

This time Sakura put in the carbon dioxide.

"And pour in the GFO2."

Sasuke poured this in.

"Add the FR5."

Itachi did this.

"And the N6KL."

Itachi began to reach for the N6KL. Sakura saw her chance and reached for it as well. Their hands touched. Itachi hand was wrapped around the bottle, while Sakura's was on top of his.

"Oh, sorry," Sakura pulled my hand back. Itachi proceeded to pour the N5KL. Sakura looked over to where Ino was giving her a thumbs up. But Itachi didn't seem to be fazed at all by their hands touching.

**Ino's:**

"Okay, we have a problem," Ino began filling Tenten in on what happened.

"S-Suki got Itachi, but she w-wouldn't trade," Hinata told her. "And Sakura got S-Sasuke."

"That's sucks. What now?" Tenten questioned.

"I know!" Ino exclaimed. "What's the one thing that everybody knows about Suki?"

"You mean that she loves money?" Sakura said.

"Exactly. She'll do anything for money. I bet she'd even skip school and pretend to be sick for twenty bucks." Ino smirked.

"But w-what about Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm," Ino started thinking.

"We could _make _Sasuke be absent," Tenten suggested.

"Or we could make it so there's no school tomorrow," Ino said. "Sakura, do you still have Sasuke's home phone number?"

"Um, yeah," Sakura looked to the ground.

"Great! Let me see it," Ino told Sakura. Sakura pulled out her phone and went to Sasuke's home phone.

Ino dialed the number on her phone- after making it private- and waiting for someone to answer.

"_Hello?" _A lady answered.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Uchiha?" Ino asked with an older-sounding voice.

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"This is the Konoha School secretary. I'm calling to inform you that your son, Sasuke Uchiha, has been suspended for one week for fighting."

The girls all gasped.

"_What?! What happened?!"_

"Well, it seems someone referred to Sasuke's head as a chicken butt."

"……_."_

"Hello?"

"_Is it okay if I come down and speak to the principal?"_

"Yes, of course."

"_Okay, thank you."_

"You can come by tomorrow before school starts. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Ino hung up the phone. The girls were silent for a short moment before they all burst out laughing.

"Ha ha…chicken butt…hee hee," Sakura giggled.

"W-wait," Hinata stopped laughing. "What about when she meets with the principal and finds out Sasuke's not suspended?"

"Oh. Oops." Ino bit her lip and thought for a moment. Then a smile broke across her face. "Don't worry, I have a plan. And I'm gonna need your help, Hinata," Ino looked at the shy girl.

"My h-help?"

"Yeah, you're rich. We need you to support this operation with your money."

"Oh. O-okay."

**Tomorrow Morning**

"One hundred bucks to start a fight with Sasuke?!" Kakuzo exclaimed.

"Yes," Ino grinned, flipping through the stack of money right in front of him.

Kakuzo smiled as well. He was one grade higher than Sasuke

Ino took Kakuzo's smile a yes. "Here you go!" She handed Kakuzo the money.

"Now?" He asked.

"Yes." Ino followed Kakuzo over to Sasuke's locker. As she passed her own on the way, she gestured for Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura-who were waiting for Ino by her locker- to come to. They all watched as Kakuzo walked up to the unsuspecting Sasuke, grabbing books from his locker, shoved Sasuke. Sasuke dropped the books.

"Hey Chicken Ass," Kakuzo jeered.

Sasuke glared at Kakuzo. "Are you trying to start something?"

"What are you, scared? What little sissy!"

Sasuke pulled his right fist back to punch Kakuzo, but his punch met only air because Kakuzo had ducked out of the way. Kakuzo punched Sasuke in the stomach. And that was all it took for a teacher to notice and come break up the fight. She dragged Sasuke and Kakuzo to the principal's office. Konoha High has very strict rules about fighting; they were both expelled for one week. Then Sasuke's mom came and the principal confirmed that he was expelled. They gave Suki one hundred dollars to be absent for one week as well. The plan worked out great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peoples! You have no idea how happy your reviews made me! THANK YOU! ThankYou ThankYou ThankYou ThankYou ThankYou ThankYou ThankYou ThankYou ThankYou!!! Oh, and sorry for the long update.**

**Chemistry:**

Sakura took a deep breath before passing Asuma-sensei to enter the classroom. Today was the first time she would be alone with Itachi. Well, as alone as you could get in a classroom full of other students. She walked over to her newly assigned seat and sat down diagonally from Itachi, dumping her books on the table.

"Um, hi," Sakura greeted Itachi.

"Hi," Itachi replied in a bored voice.

"Alright everybody, it's time for a Pop Quiz!" Asuma-sensei announced. Sakura groaned along with the rest of her classmates. She had an 'A' in every class… except Chemistry. But a 'B+' was good enough.

Asuma-sensei began to walk around the classroom to pass out the quizzes. "If you do too badly on this quiz, I will assign someone else in the class to tutor you for the test on Friday. But this quiz is really easy so I expect everyone to do well."

Suddenly, an idea popped into Sakura's head. She would bet anything that Itachi would get an A on this quiz, so Asuma-sensei would be more likely to pick him to be one of the tutors. And, Asuma-sensei also said this quiz would be easy, so less people would do bad and have a chance of taking Itachi away from Sakura as a tutor. Also, if she did extremely bad on the test, Asuma-sensei would want someone _really _smart to help her; who better than Itachi?

Sakura snapped back to reality at the sound of paper being laid in front of her. Sakura picked up her pencil and wrote her name at the top. She knew all the answers to all 20 of the questions except for one.

'_I wonder if I should get all but one _wrong_,' _Sakura thought to herself. _'Then again, that's just asking to get kicked out of honors class. But, I don't think one measly quiz will get me kicked out.' _

Sakura quickly marked all the wrong answers except for one. She then flipped over her paper and stared into space while she waited for everyone else to finish. Her eyes roamed over a corny poster that read 'Be the Driver of Your Own Life!' It had a red convertible in the background. The poster reminded Sakura of the car she almost hit this morning. Sakura remembered how the red-haired girl with the glasses that was driving the car gave Sakura the middle finger. Which made Sakura wonder; who invented the middle finger? Was someone just so incredibly pissed off at someone that they went "YOU KNOW WHAT?! TAKE THIS!" And show them their finger. And why the _middle_ finger? What is so special about-

"Okay, everyone should be finished by now," Asuma-sensei cut off Sakura's thoughts. He walked around the room and started collecting everyone's papers. No sooner did Asuma-sensei make to the front of the class with all the quizzes, did the bell ring.

Sakura picked her things and started for the door, Itachi right in front of her. But suddenly, someone stuck their foot out, causing Sakura to trip.

"Gah!" She fell forward, grabbing whatever was in front of her for support. Then Sakura realized she was hugging Itachi from behind.

"Oh, sorry!" She immediately let go.

"It's fine," He replied in monotone.

"Damn it! This is gonna be hard!" Ino came up behind Sakura once Itachi was out the door and out of earshot.

"_You _tripped me!" Sakura accused Ino.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Why?" Sakura questioned.

Ino gave her blank look. "Are you seriously that stupid?"

Sakura got it then. "Oh."

**After School:**

Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten were all gathered in the girls' unofficial meeting place; Ino's room.

"How are we going to get Itachi to fall for Sakura?" Ino asked her friends.

The girls exchanged expressions that told them no one had an idea.

"Maybe we should just give up on Itachi," Sakura suggested.

"No! We are not giving up!" Ino declared as she stood on the bed with her hands on her hips.

"I agree! We have to finish this!" Tenten joined Ino.

Hinata just frowned. She would rather Sakura wanted to give on Naruto instead.

"Okay, fine. Quit being so melodramatic." Sakura held up her hands in defeat.

"Why don't we just wait and see if my Chemistry plan worked?" Sakura said.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to be _patient._" Ino said the word 'patient' with the same tone someone might use to say 'vomit'.

**Meanwhile…**

Sasuke sighed at the sound of a doorbell and got off the couch to answer it. He opened the door to see Naruto standing there, grinning with a stack of papers in his hands.

"Here, teme! I brought you our homework!" Naruto offered him the stack of papers.

"What makes you think I want today's homework, dobe?" Sasuke replied.

"I'm not a dobe, you bisexual! Yeah, that's right, you like girls _and _guys!"

"I'm not a bisexual, you homosexual! You just like guys!" Sasuke retorted.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm not a homosexual, you…you…_tri_sexual! Yeah, you like girls, guys, and _animals_! So take that!"

"…"

"…"

"… Isn't that called bestiality?" Sasuke asked.

"WHAT?! There's actually a name?! People actually do that?! Oh, that is sick! That is just gross! Ugh, nasty!" Naruto shouted.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So how do you know so much about it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked slyly.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I _do not _like animals _or_ guys! You are a complete retard, Naruto!"

"I least I wasn't tricked by a bunch of girls!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke stopped in the action of closing the door in Naruto's face. "What?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell, did I? It's because of Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten that you're not in school. I heard them talking. They paid Kakuzo to start a fight with you so you would be suspended."

"_Sakura _did?!" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, haha loser! Sakura's better than you!" And with that, Naruto turned around and walked away.

Sasuke closed the door and went to sit back down on the couch.

'_So Sakura's trying to get back at me, eh? Well, I'll teach her not to mess with me.'_

**The Next Day:**

Sakura walked through the door of her math class, passing Kurenai-sensei on her way in. She walked past several empty seats and stopped at the one next to Naruto. Sakura was glad Sasuke wasn't in this class as she sat down.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura smiled at him.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto beamed at her. "So, am I still taking you to the dance?" Naruto looked hopeful.

Sakura's smile widened; Naruto wasn't going to be too hard.

"If you still want to," Sakura answered.

"Oh, I do," Naruto reassured her.

Sakura looked away from Naruto's grinning face. She was suddenly overcome with a wave of guilt.

'_It's fine. He'll be fine. Naruto won't care that _I _dump him,' _Sakura tried to comfort herself. She looked back him. Naruto looked like he just won the lottery. _'I think.'_

**Chemistry:**

Sakura sat down at her usual seat in Asuma-sensei's classroom. She then took a look at her graded quiz she received from her teacher at the door.

"H-how did you do?"

Sakura looked up to see Ino and Hinata.

"I missed one and Hinata missed none," Ino told her.

"I missed 19," Sakura said.

The three girls shared secret smiles as they glanced quickly at Itachi.

Almost everyone in the class was sitting down, so Ino and Hinata went to their seats.

Asuma-sensei spent the whole class blabbing about some stupid chemical Sakura didn't care about. But, finally, the bell rang and Sakura gathered her things to leave.

"Oh, Sakura," Asuma-sensei called her over.

"Yes, Asuma-sensei?"

"Well, Sakura, you didn't do too well on your quiz," Asuma-sensei told her. "So, I think- Itachi!" Asuma-sensei interrupted himself as he shouted Itachi's name.

The raven-haired boy joined them as the rest of the students filed out of the classroom.

"Itachi, I want you to tutor Sakura. I'll give you extra credit on the test on Friday."

Itachi looked like he was about to say something, but Asuma-sensei cut him off. "Okay, now get to class," Asuma-sensei pushed them both out the door and closed it behind them.

Sakura and Itachi were two of the handful of students that mingled in the almost empty hallway.

"So, when- I mean whose house-?" Sakura started to ask.

"You can come to my house today after school." Itachi told her.

"Okay, um, where do you live?"

"5345 Hill Street," Itachi answered.

"Alright, see ya!" Sakura turned around and began walking to her next class.

**After School:**

Sakura and her friends all met up at the front of the school.

"The Chemistry plan worked!"Sakura told her friends. "I'm going to Itachi's today!"

"Yes!" Ino exclaimed.

"Woohoo!" Tenten shouted.

"T-that's great!" Hinata yelled.

"Well, see ya!" Sakura left her friends and walked over to her car, got in, and stuck the keys in the ignition.

'_Alright! I get to go Itachi's house! This is so awesome!' _Sakura thought as she drove from the parking lot.

Ten minutes later Sakura parked in front of Itachi's house. It was big. Well, actually, 'big' was a big understatement. The house was GINORMOUS. It was HUMUNGOUS. It was MONSTOROUS. It was ENORMOUS. It was JUMBO. It was… really big.

Sakura left her car and walked up to the MASSIVE mansion's gate. She pressed a little button and talked into the speaker thingy.

"Um, hello? I'm Sakura Haruno, here for a study thing with Itachi."

"Ah, hello, Sakura-san!" A woman's voice was heard over the intercom. "Come in."

The gates opened and Sakura proceeded to walk up the walkway ad knocked on the door.

"Come in, Sakura-san," said the woman Sakura had been talking to over the intercom.

"Hi, um, who are you?" Sakura asked. Even though Sakura was Sasuke's girlfriend, she had never once been his house. Sakura started to wonder where his room was in this place… _'No Sakura! Stop thinking about him!'_

"Oh, sorry. I am Rin, Itachi and Sasuke's step-mother. "

Sakura nodded. She remembered how Sasuke once told her his mother died and his father married someone else.

"Well, I'll show you to Itachi's room now." Rin led Sakura up the stairs and past several doors before she finally stopped at one.

Rin knocked softly on the door. "Itachi-kun, Sakura-san is here."

Sakura heard movement from within the room. A couple of seconds later, the door opened to reveal Itachi. He stepped to the side to let Sakura walk through the door and Rin walked away.

Itachi's room was large. There was actually two rooms in his room. To put it simply, it was an awesome room. The color of Itachi's walls, as well as his bed, was red. The main colors in Itachi's room were red and black. Sakura noticed that there was a dartboard across from Itachi's bed. She also noticed that there _very _few holes outside the bulls eye.

"We can study in here." Itachi's voice came from the other room. Sakura entered to see him sitting at a desk with two chairs. She sat down to the left of him.

And so, Itachi began going over the test and teaching Sakura all the stuff she already knew. Sakura sort of zoned out and as she stared at Itachi. She loved the way the raven locks not kept in his ponytail framed his beautiful face. She loved his onyx-colored eyes, though it bothered her that they held no happiness. She wondered why. Why didn't he ever smile?

"Do you get it?" Itachi asked, snapping Sakura out of daydream.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Sakura smiled.

Itachi nodded and moved onto the next problem.

It continued like that for the rest of the study session. Though on some problems, Sakura pretended to be confused so that they didn't have time to go over the whole quiz, thus they had to schedule another study thing.

"How about we continue this tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Okay," Itachi replied. He walked Sakura to the front door.

"Bye Itachi!" Sakura called just before she got in a car and drove off.

As she drove, Sakura thought about today. Itachi was definitely a mystery. Why was he always so… detached? She continued to wonder about Itachi Uchiha until she finally got home. There, she took a much needed warm shower and went to bed.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I can't figure out what to write next. It's kind of hard to write ItaSaku without making Itachi out of character.**


End file.
